Torn
by Lady May
Summary: Anna is new to Angel's gang and finds herself attracted to the Vampire. When things start to happen, Anna wonders if she made a mistake joining the team. But when Spike comes to town, things heat up. NEW CHAPTER 8 AND CHAPTER 9 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

*** After Buffy series Finale (Meaning Spike comes into Angel by Amulet) and there is no Connor or Lorne and Cordelia isn't pregnant and her visions are still out of control and Angel Investigations is still at the hotel ***  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Every night, I would take a moment and gaze outside the window. The moonlight would be shinning on the vacant streets below and occasional cars would drive by. The city of Los Angeles was peaceful.  
  
My moments never lasted long when I was all too quickly reminded of reality: L.A was never peaceful.  
  
Pulling away from the glass, I turned my head back to the computer screen in front of me. Rubbing my eyes from exhaustion, I tried again. Searching page after page of demon info, my brain tried to absorb random knowledge. As I silently yawned, I glanced down at my watch -10:02pm. I had a feeling this night was far from over.  
  
The hotel was dead. So quiet, I could hear myself breathe. Occasionally I heard the cabinet drawers screech beside me as Wesley organized our past cases. Gun was sitting on the couch in the lobby cleaning the blood off the weapons used in last night's attack. Fred grabbed a duster and started cleaning all the surfaces and Cordelia went in the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
A while ago I saw Angel enter his office - probably catching up on some brooding. As we all continued to work, we never spoke a word.  
  
I was still somewhat new to the gang, only joining them about five months ago. I didn't have much experience in the demon field and rarely felt like I belonged.  
  
My world changed after encountering Angel. Something about him makes hearts race and hands sweat. He was something special and I knew that the first time I saw him. Our relationship was purely professional. I did feel something stronger towards him, but the feelings were never returned. And I doubted they ever would be. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Before I decided to support Angel and his purpose, I was working at the local Police Department. Kate had offered me the job two months ago as her assistant. Sometimes when I gave her coffee I noticed a tall, dark and handsome man come in frequently. He was very mysterious and didn't stay long. I heard snippets of their conversations and it immediately sparked my interest. I began snooping around Kate's desk and reading all the files labeled "Otherworldly." Everything all of a sudden, started making sense. Realizing everything that transpired in L.A. I decided to enroll in self- defense classes. I was only about 5'8 and reasonably thin and wanted to be able to defend myself. Many of my shifts at the Police Department ended late and I always had to walk home alone. I wanted to be prepared.  
  
A few Weeks went by before I finally got the courage to talk with this man. He was more mysterious than I imagined and it intrigued me more. He barely said anything to me and never engaged in conversation. Occasionally he did flash smiles my way. This man definitely had a story and I was determined to find out what it was. Towards the end of one of my shifts, he came in again to talk to Kate. I stuck around and heard the whole conversation. After he left, I decided to follow him.  
  
I raced through the streets of L.A, trying to keep up with him. My long brown hair flew everywhere in my face and distorted my vision. When I finally caught up to him, I was equally terrified, as I was excited. I had no idea his story was so complex and... interesting. I was standing in darkness watching him struggle with the 'Otherworldly' creature in the alleyway.  
  
Watching his every move mesmerized me. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Making sure I kept my distance in the shadows, I looked on as he finished the creature. Instead of immediately vanishing as I expected him to do, he lingered. This made my heart beat faster and my breathing began to stagger. I wondered if he sensed I was watching. I held my breath completely as he made his way in my direction. I slowly started backing up, hoping to get away before he caught me. Escaping was no longer an option when I accidentally stepped on a coke can. The crunching sound echoed through the alley and he was now certain someone was there. He lunged into the darkness and grabbed me. His grip was tight and the circulation in my arms was beginning to cut off. Ideas raced through my head from defense class but his grip was too tight and didn't allow me to move. He started stepping backwards into the light. His eyes yellow as the sun burning a hole through me. His face was disfigured.  
  
With only light shinning on him, he flung me back into the alleyway confusing me with a demon. Automatically lifting my arms to stop my fall, I hit the pavement. My hands peeled as they scrapped along the surface. Before I knew it, he was hovering over me. My back was facing him before he turned me over. I gasped when he touched me as I felt I would crumble if I moved. My legs felt like jelly and my hands burned like fire.  
  
He stared at me with gentle eyes, as his face was human again. He did not speak but his face told me, he was sorry. When he carefully lifted me up in his arms his leather coat cushioned my bruised cheek. Slowly he carried me out of the alleyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Before I knew it I was sitting on a round red couch in the middle of a lobby. Two men and two women were hovering around me and whispering to each other. I couldn't really make out what they were saying, as my senses were still hazy.  
  
I heard someone tell them to give me some space as he came rushing to me side. He gently dabbed a wet cloth on my bloody hands and stopped the burning.  
  
He never looked into my eyes, as he still felt bad from the event earlier so I tried to lighten the mood. "Wow... It's not everyday I get attacked by a good Vampire" I joked. He finally looked up at me, but it wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. His solemn expression left me silent. "This shouldn't have happened" he uttered, continuing to tend to my wounded hands. I knew I had to make him feel better. After all, it was my fault. "You were just doing your job, I shouldn't have been there" I said, my tone turning serious as I tried to comfort him. He remained silent as he finished washing the blood from my palms.  
  
A fairly slim woman with long brown hair approached us and handed him some bandages. "Here are the bandages you asked for Angel." She smiled at me briefly before walking away again. When I turned my focus back to him, he already started applying the gauze. "Pretty name" I whispered and a small grin flashed across his face. "I'm Anna." I told him.  
  
After he finished, he placed his hand on my shoulder. "If there's anything I can do for you..." He offered, still feeling terrible about before. Instead of answering right away, I decided to familiarize myself with the surroundings. "So... what is this place?" I wondered, glancing around the room. It looked pretty sparse except for a main desk and a few offices here and there. Couches and chairs also were scattered around the lobby. The main staircase was beautiful, with carpet leading all the way up the steps. It looked a lot like a... hotel. "We run a... uh..." His face scrunched up, as he was obviously baffled trying to find the right word. I sensed he didn't want to tell me too much. His eyes wondered as he continued to think. "... A... business" he concluded. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. Without saying another word, he handed it to me. It was all white with an outline of an angel in the middle and writing in the corner. "Angel Investigations?" I asked, raising a playful eyebrow. "We help the helpless?" I continued. I heard him slightly chuckle as I lifted my eyes back to his. "Well... yeah" He sighed, as if he was embarrassed. I instantly noticed this and placed my hand on his. "I think it's great..." Reassuring him. We both softly laughed as my gesture made us slightly uncomfortable. He got off the couch and stood above me. "I just have one thing to ask you..." I began, also getting off the couch. We were standing no more than a few feet from each other when I continued my question. "How many people do you have working under you - for you" I quickly changed, thinking 'for' was a better word choice. "4 people work here... Fred, Cordelia, Wesley and Gun" I nodded and immediately asked, "Any room for one more?" 


	4. Chapter 4

* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 4  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cordelia came out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee cups. "Alright... Coffee for... ever... y... on..." I immediately turned my head to her, sensing something was wrong. She stuttered as I saw her drop the tray. The teacups smashed on the floor and the pieces flew in all directions. I leaped off my chair in shock and noticed the smash had startled everyone. Gun discarded the axe he was cleaning and ran to her. Her hands touched her forehead and she closed her eyes. She began to hyperventilate as images raced through her brain. Her body slightly convulsed as Gun held her, trying to keep her from collapsing. We all crowded around them until it was over. She opened her eyes as Gun slowly led her to the couch.  
  
"A gang of Vampires... about 5 or 6... they looked like... they were going to... attack... some homeless people... at Lakeshore park." She stumbled, breathing between words. I heard a door open behind me and Angel waltzed out of his office. He was standing right beside me as he inquired about Cordelia. "What happened? What did Cordy see?" He said as he continued to stand beside me. My eyes wondered and I found myself staring at his black silk shirt. Examining the way the fabric clung to his torso. When I felt his eyes upon me, I casually turned back to Cordelia.  
  
Fred handed her a glass of water and she sipped it sluggishly. Still a little shaky, she repeated her vision to Angel. While he was being informed, Gun and Wesley headed to the weapon's cabinet beside the main doors. "We'll take this one Angel" Wesley insisted, holding a medium sized axe. He grabbed a few stakes and shoved them in his coat pockets. Gun hid a stake under his pant leg and removed a sword from the cabinet.  
  
"Are you guys sure you can take this one alone?" Angel asked them, folding his arms in disbelief. Gun ignored his comment of doubt and headed for the door. "I'm sure we'll be fine... but if we aren't back by sunrise..." Wesley trailed off as Gun ushered him out the door.  
  
Cordelia put one arm around Fred's shoulders and helped her up the stairs. "Poor Cordelia" I whispered to myself, feeling merciful. "Yeah... it's too bad we can't do anything to help her." Angel said, still standing beside me. "Why didn't you go with them?" I suddenly wondered, as I turned and faced him. He mumbled for a moment and I asked him to speak up. "I thought maybe I would stay here and we could train tonight" he offered. "Tonight?" I repeated, suddenly feeling anxious. "Yeah... I mean, unless you have something else to do" "No no" I said too quickly, my voice raising in pitch. I coughed nervously. "Tonight is good." 


	5. Chapter 5

* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 5  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Minutes later I was standing outside the hotel with the cool night air brushing against my cheeks.  
  
I was standing in the middle of the stone patio. The bushes lined up around it made me feel like I was in a cage.  
  
Angel shortly joined me holding a wooden stake. He gently tossed it to me so we could begin our basic training.  
  
"Now I know you can pretty much take care of yourself, but I want you to be more familiar with a stake." He said, starting to circle around me as if he was going to attack. Holding the stake with one hand, I slowly raised it to shoulder level. The stake was limp in my hand, as I didn't really have a clue on what he wanted me to do next.  
  
He walked over to me and placed one hand around mine. He squeezed my hand tightly and pointed the stake towards him. "You should always have a firm grip on the stake. You don't want the enemy to knock it out of your hands. And you should always have the stake facing your attacker" He informed me, still covering my hand with his. I briefly glanced down and looked at them entwined together around the wood.  
  
Eventually he let go and went back into position. He began circling around me again as I continued holding the stake. Slowly moving forward, he stepped in front of me.  
  
Eventually he was just inches away when he asked, "What would you have done if I had jumped you just now?"  
  
My mouth slightly opened, but no words came out. My breathing became heavy as he continued to stare into me. "Uh... You are talking training wise, right?" I breathed, overwhelmed by his presence.  
  
Before I could grasp what was happening, the stake I was holding dropped to the ground and Angel's lips were passionately pressed against mine.  
  
My eyes were closed as I felt his hand reached up and cup my cheek. His fingers slightly tangled in my hair. The friction between our lips was exhilarating. Using his other hand he pulled me closer to him, deepening our kiss. I was completely swept away.  
  
I reached my arms around his shoulders and caressed the back of his neck. My tongue began to wonder in his mouth as he continued to hold me.  
  
With our bodies against one another, I slowly slid my hands down the front of his shirt. I began undoing the top buttons.  
  
Angel unexpectedly let out a growl and grabbed my hands. "No you can't do that" He panted, still recovering from our moment of sudden passion. I was also breathing heavily, trying to recuperate. "What?... Why?" I asked him, searching his eyes for an answer I knew he wasn't going to give. "I just... can't" He sighed, backing away from me, doing up the top buttons of her shirt. "It's... me... isn't it?" I asked, swallowing heavily. "No" He said coldly.  
  
Before I could protest, he disappeared into the hotel. I stood outside alone, trying to make sense of what just happened. Feeling a slight chill, I rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to gather some heat.  
  
But I knew it wasn't the weather that was leaving me cold inside. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 6  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I knew I couldn't let him off that easily. I wanted to know the truth, no matter how hurtful it was. With that in my mind, I followed him into the hotel. Surprisingly, Angel didn't wander far. He was in the lobby, leaning against the right wall. He extended his arms, keeping himself up.  
  
I began approaching him when he unexpectedly punched the wall. The impact left a fist-sized hole and it alarmed me. I let out a small gasp but he didn't turn around. My feet continued to stride along the floor towards him, but I remained cautious.  
  
"Angel?" I asked softly, gently putting my hand on his right shoulder. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" I begged, feeling the phlegm build up in my throat. My hand was tossed of his shoulder when he spun around. I was shocked to see that his face changed. I was now staring at his sharp teeth and yellow demon eyes.  
  
I backed away slowly, as he had never shown me his demon face since that night in the alley. "This is one reason" he shot back; his tongue feeling the grooves around his sharp teeth. He growled slightly as I kept my distance. Swiftly reaching out his hands, he grabbed my arms. He made sure his grip was not tight enough to hurt me as he continued talking. "We can never be together... never... I can't have anyone" He said, piercing me with his icy stare. "That kiss we had, it means nothing - and it never will... It can't... Vampires can never love... I can never love" He was being so heartless, treating me like one of his enemies. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears began forming at the corners of my eyes and I started sniffling. He noticed the pain he was causing me and he too began to weep. "Do you hear me - never" He repeated, quietly sobbing as he transformed back to his angelic face.  
  
Roughly letting me go I fell back a few steps but quickly regained my balance.  
  
I lifted my hands to my cheeks and wiped the tears that were streaming down my face. I couldn't look at him anymore.  
  
Without a word I grabbed my coat and ran out the main doors. 


	7. Chapter 7

* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 7  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel immediately redeemed himself as he heard the front door open. Gun and Wesley strolled in and trashed their weapons beside the door before stumbling over to Angel. "Did everything go alright?" Angel asked them, as they both looked a little disorientated. "Yeah... three of them were a little tough... but in the end we won" Wesley told him as he brushed the dust off his coat with a smile. Gun rolled his eyes at Wesley stating the obvious. "Yeah, we kicked their butts... it was nothing Gun couldn't handle... I say bring on the vamps!" Gun chuckled, feeling proud of tonight.  
  
Angel was then distracted when he noticed Gun pointing to something behind him. "What happened here?" Gun asked, raising his eyebrows. He was looking at the hole in the wall behind Angel. "Was there a fight or something in here?"  
  
"... You could say that..." Angel replied, not wanting to give any details. Quickly wanting to change the subject, he continued asking Gun and Wesley about their night. "So, everything is alright? The vampires didn't get a chance to feed?" He asked them, trying to get his mind off of Anna. They both shook their heads. "Nope, we got there before they could do any serious damage." Gun assured him.  
  
Angel nodded pleasingly. He had felt a little guilty letting them go off on their own but he was glad to know they handled it. Though, if Angel had known what would have happened tonight, he would have changed his mind and gone with them.  
  
Angel knew he couldn't just stay at the hotel with Anna out alone at night. He knew he had to go after her. He couldn't leave things the way they ended. Inside, he knew he owed her an explanation; and tonight, he was going to try and give her one.  
  
Angel knew before he left, he had to make sure Cordelia was all right. But he wanted to be out looking for Anna as soon as possible. He decided to ask Gun and Wesley for a favor.  
  
"Would you guys mind checking on Cordelia when you go upstairs... you know, making sure she's alright?... I haven't had a chance to do that yet... and I have something to take care of tonight" Angel asked them, slipping on his leather coat.  
  
"Sure, no problem..." Gun agreed. They started heading up the main stairs when Wesley turned around. He was standing on the fifth step when Angel had opened the door slightly. "We saw Anna walk down the street towards Molock drive... she looked pretty upset..." Wesley informed him. Angel stared at the ground for a moment before looking back to them. "Thanks." Angel smiled, and he closed the door behind him as Wesley and Gun continued heading upstairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I changed Chapter 8 and I changed the way Spike enters. He isn't coming from the amulet anymore – sorry about that! Hopefully you'll still like it

**Chapter 8**

**T**he night air was relatively warm compared to the coolness I felt inside. I knew it wasn't wise to wonder the streets alone and with no weapon, but I needed to get out of that hotel.

I knew Angel was a vampire, but I never thought he would act like one.

I still can't get his words out of my head.

Thinking about it sent chills down my spin and I picked up the pace. Looking down on the sidewalk I focused on the little grooves between the cement blocks; trying to distract myself from Angel. I did plan on returning to the hotel sometime before midnight but I wasn't ready yet. When I passed an alleyway, my body suddenly stopped.

Turning my head slowly, I glanced into it. It was mostly shadow with a large green dumpster in the back.

"So this is where it all started"

I thought, thinking about that time I followed Angel to the alley.

"So it seems no matter what... my thoughts always come back to Angel"

I muttered to myself angrily as I began walking again.

I lifted my head as I heard some commotion from the street over as it sounded like there was a fight. When I glanced back down at the sidewalk, I picked up the pace; not wanting to disturb what was going on and involuntarily get involved. The last thing I needed was some bullies threatening me. Though I did have my self-defense classes, it was too late and I was way too tired. Letting out a big sigh of relief as I crossed the street, I headed in the opposite direction of the scuffle.

Still aware of the noises behind me, I heard one of the men yell out in a British accent "hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Praying that it wasn't anywhere near me, I began to jog slightly. "I need to get into shape" I breathed to myself as I turned the corner and stopped. Leaning up against the brick wall, I clenched my chest. My throat burned as I gasped for air. "I am so stupid..." I muttered, "Out of breath from running away from nothing..."

My breathing slowed as I heard footsteps from around the corner coming towards me. "It's probably no one" I thought to myself, "no one dangerous that is... but who am I kidding, this is L.A"

Bravely I stuck my head around the corner. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, I started walking.

No cars drove past me. In fact the streets were dead quiet; the perfect setting for taking a midnight stroll. I sarcastically laughed. "What time _is_ it" I wondered, and decided to check my watch. The glowing numbers read 12:13. Hmm, I guess I should head back soon.

Just as I began walking at my normal pace again, I heard subtle footsteps that sounded like they were coming from behind me. God am I really paranoid. Though in L.A, it can be costly if you're not. The footsteps became louder and faster and definitely did not sound friendly. So I decided now was a good time to start jogging again.

When I turned a corner, there was a large gate blocking my escape.

"Damn it, dead end"

I thought to myself. Nervously I ran up to the gate and looked for an opening. The metal wires were thick and there was no way I'd be able to break through.

I sensed the person was still chasing me so I quickly looked around, searching for a place to hide.

Noticing a large green garbage can beside the gate, I crawled behind it. I tried to calm down, silencing my heavy breathing so I wouldn't be heard. The person was indeed still following me as the footsteps were getting louder, as they approached the gate.

My knees were pressed against my chest as my arms were rapped around them. Nervously, I waited.

I listened carefully, as I didn't hear the footsteps anymore.

"Could they have left?"

I asked myself. Even so, I didn't dare move from behind the garbage can just yet.

I quietly sighed in relief as I thought it was over.

The garbage can suddenly flew out in front of me and proved me otherwise. I screamed in shock and jumped up. They had returned and wanted to make me their next meal. He snarled at me as I stared in disgust at his bumpy face.

I thought I'd attempt to escape. Using all my strength I tried to run past him. He lunged sideways and caught me. He roughly flung me backwards into the gate, causing the gate to rattle. I let out another small scream as he began approaching me.

His mouth was wide open and drool dripped from his pointed teeth. I fell backwards, leaning against the gate; moving as far away from him as I could.

He put his hands on my shoulders and restrained me. He hissed as he leaned his head forward towards my neck.

I felt a slight prick from his teeth when I raised my knee.

Crouching over in pain, I pushed him off of me; his hands covering his lower region as he growled and hissed in anger.

This was my moment to escape.

Feeling a little weak in the knees, I tried to run.

I didn't get very far when the vampire quickly regained his strength. I was barely a few feet from the gate when he jumped me from behind.

He grabbed a hold of my hands and pinned them behind my back. I was unable to use them when I fell towards the ground. I felt like my body had crumbled when it smashed against the pavement, reminding me of the night with Angel.

I laid there motionless as he sat on top of me.

"I'll teach you to fight back, bitch"

He growled, pushing my body harder against the ground. I winced at his pressure before he suddenly decided to turn me over.

"I like to see my victim's faces when I kill them"

He hissed, as his face moved closer. When my body regained some feeling, I lifted my hands up and attempted to push him off of me.

He was strong, and I was no match for him, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Letting out small screams as I struggled under him and punching him in the abdomen. He growled in frustration and seized my arms.

As he lowered in for the kill, his body pressed against mine. He was crushing my chest, making it impossible to breathe.

When I attempted to scream, his hand firmly covered my mouth as he pressed down into my neck. I closed my eyes tightly, praying I would wake up from this bad dream.

Suddenly, I was able to breathe again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**M**y hands held my stomach as I gasped for air. Coughing from the lack of oxygen, I managed to sluggishly lift my head.

My vision was a little blurry but I could make out two dark figures fighting against the gate.

Squinting my eyes, I noticed that the vampire, who was attacking me, was now the one being thrashed.

I tried moving my legs, but I was still weak from the assault. Using my elbows to push me up, I sat down on the pavement. One of my hands reached up and touched my cheek. I could feel warm liquid ooze from my cuts from when I crashed to the ground. I squirmed slightly when I moved as my back was sore.

When I turned my head to look behind me, I heard the vampire turn to dust. When I turned back to the gate, a dark shadowy figure began approaching. Hovering over me, he reached out his hands.

"Damn bugger got away from me... sorry he caught up with you, are you hurt?"

There's that British accent again.

My vision was still slightly blurry and couldn't completely see while he helped me up. "Thanks, and I'm okay" I said disorientated, touching the back of my head as it throbbed.

He looked at me with big blue eyes, "I don't believe that, your cheek's all banged up."

"Is it?" I lied, lifting my hand up and touching my cuts, pretending I didn't notice. "Well, I think I'll be okay, thanks anyway" I lied, and started to walk out of the alley. My legs still felt like jelly and my knee was pretty bruised so I wobbled as I walked.

Losing balance, I fell backwards into his muscular arms. "Whoa, watch it" he said concerned, holding onto me. I turned to face him and blushed slightly. "Uhh, thanks" I managed to squeak out, embarrassed by my clumsiness.

"Get your hands off her Spike" Angel yelled, standing in front of us. Confused, I slightly pushed away from him and wondered where Angel had come from. I lifted my arms in protest, "wait, where did you come from?" Angel suddenly became agitated; I sensed it in his voice. "Well after our fight, I was worried and came out here looking for you, but I can see that that was unnecessary." I rolled my eyes. "Well I was just grateful that... _Spike_ is it?" he nodded, "came along when he did... so you can go back to the hotel, I'm fine."

Angel huffed, "there is no way I'm leaving you here with _him_." Spike chucked, "oooh, rejected– what, did that pesky curse get in the way again?" he snickered, obviously hoping to get Angel upset. And apparently, it was working.

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut about things that you don't know" Angel muttered, moving closer to Spike, almost breathing down his neck. I stepped back, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Did I hit a nerve soul-boy?" Spike hissed, pushing Angel slightly back.

"Don't ever touch me" Angel growled, regaining his footing. I intervened; worried this would get out of control. "Boys, please, let's just get out of here" I pleaded, stepping closer, almost standing in-between them. I sighed in the fact that neither of them heard anything I said; and if they did, they chose to ignore it.

"Soul-Boy" Spike repeated playfully but this time sending Angel really over the edge. As I looked over at him, his arms swung up and shoved Spike.

Spikes arms automatically flew up trying to regain his balance. As his arms lifted, I felt one bash me on my left jaw. I was already weak so it didn't take much for me to lose my balance.

Falling back onto the pavement, I let out a small cry.

More angry then anything I tried to get up as the two men rushed to my side. I quickly pulled back my arm from Angel and leaned completely on Spike.

As he helped me to my feet, I brushed off the dust on my pants.

"No matter what you do Angel, I always get hurt" I whispered, not just talking about the scuffle with Spike.

I couldn't look at him, but I could hear him mutter apologetically. "I didn't mean for that to happen..." Seeing as I wasn't looking too forgiving, he quickly got angry. "Anyway, it was _Spike_ that hit you, not me"

I wrapped my arm around Spike's shoulders and he put his arm around my waist. "Don't Angel... you've done enough." Before he could rebut, I lifted my head to Spike, "Got a place I can crash?"

"Yeah, sure, you can come back with me" He said, feeling a little guilty about his auto-reflexes injuring me. Without saying another word, I nudged Spike to begin helping me walk out of the Alley, leaving Angel all alone.


End file.
